1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal assembly, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle pedal assembly is adapted to be mounted on a bicycle pedal shaft for engaging a cleat unit which has forward and rearward ends and which is fixed to a bottom surface of a sole of a cyclist's shoe.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional bicycle pedal assembly 10 is shown to include a rectangular pedal body 11 having front and rear portions 11F, 11R, and a central tubular portion 13 adapted to be mounted on the bicycle pedal shaft (not shown) around a first axis. The tubular portion 13 extends in a longitudinal direction parallel to the first axis in order to define front and rear accommodating spaces 12 at front and rear sides of the tubular portion 13. The pedal body 11 has upper and lower surfaces 11U, 11L opposite to each other in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction. Two forward anchor members 26, in the form of elongate plates, are mounted transversely on the upper and lower surfaces of the tubular portion 13 in such a manner that the forward anchor members 26 are in symmetry relative to the first axis. Two rearward anchor members 22 are mounted in the front and rear accommodating spaces 12 respectively by means of two axles 23 that extend in the longitudinal direction in such a manner that the rearward anchor members 22 are in symmetry relative to the first axis. Each of the rearward anchor members 22 has a grip portion 22G disposed to be brought toward a respective one of the forward anchor members 26 and adapted to clamp the cleat unit 31 (see FIG. 3) in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction in cooperation with the respective forward anchor member 26. Two units of biasing members 21 are sleeved around the axles 23 to bias the rearward anchor members 22 respectively so as to urge the grip portions 22G to move toward the forward anchor members 26.
A disadvantage of the conventional pedal assembly resides in that the forward anchor members 26 are in the form of elongate plates, and have lateral arms 261 that extend in the longitudinal direction and that cover the front and rear accommodating spaces 12 such that once the cleat unit 31 is engaged by the forward and rearward anchor members 26, 22, dirt that attaches thereto cannot drop through the front and rear accommodating spaces 12.